Kidnapped
by bher94
Summary: WHy did miley get kiddnapped...Does her dad love her...why he let this happen...jake oh jake if only he new...miley would still be here..this all happens after miley told jake she was hannah montana on sunday
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thier miley was, sitting in the corner of a small dark room...she was whimpering and crying..."dad I wished i had listened to you"miley said. She rocked back and forth, back and forth hopeing for someone to come save her...

Mileys Pov

Another day of school, anothor day with _amber and ashley. _" hurry up miley your going to be late for school" my dad said. "i'm coming". I climb into the car and snaped on my seat belt. dad started driving. As I was listening to "Nobodys perfect"...some black BMW was following us. My dad told me " miles put your head down as im doing"...but i didnt listen i wanted to see what was going on. I poked my head out...and out of no were a straight bullet forced into the cars back window and made a huge hole on the front right seat...the car stopped in front of a meadow...My dad unstrapped the seat belt and climb out of the car. I was scared...i was alone in the back seat. All I kept hearing was stuff about missing drugs and some cuban tall man was yelling at my dad..No...more like threatening him...i didnt no what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mileys dad POV

"hey tommy got any...u...know...um crack". Why man u dont even take it... u sell dem, tommy said. "And im running low...if i dont give my peice of the crack to Lathurn...he will kill me". " Look tommy boy i have 2 kids at home and i need to put food on the table for them...so i needed lathurns money...but i didnt give the whole crack so i need some. " Uhhhh...alraight but u have to pay me back 50 bucks".."What 50 bucks all alright".

( Next day)

Hear i am, cooking breakfast for miles and jackson. I told miley to come down...she did. We got in the car and We headed for her school... when suddenly Lathurns car showed up..i told miley to keep her head down but she didnt listen and then lathurn was shooting at my car. He almost shot miley. So i came out the car, thier he was with 10 men by his side. " Ey, SNAP (mileys dads nickname) were is the rest of the missing drugs u owe me", lathurn said angrely. Its at my home, come pick it up by midnight my good pal." i dont belive your sorry ass", take the kid men". Wait my daughter dosent have noting to do with this you leave her alone u hear". " look snap until u find those drugs we will have your kid...and if u tell the cops will kill her and tell them u sell drugs to people...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Laturns pov

" men today were going to give -snap- a little visit today , so get your weapons ready". boss what time are we going to leave" said tommy. " when i feel like it". Oh and tommy i dont want you give snap any crack to help him out... "Why would i do that".. Because your bestfriends"...

(the crew with laturn leave...they take his black BMW and thier m16 rifles)

"Boss isnt that his car"..." good work tommy..yes it is his car...oh and look he brings his kid along, this is going to be well"...

( the crew starts shooting at his car, because they saw mileys head poked out they thought she was going to shoot. they threatned snap and took miley away)

-in laturns mind-

i dont think it was a thing to take snaps kid, im not going to bathe her or feed her or anthing... he better get that crack and i mean soon.

(mileys pov)

"Men grab her"..i heard. 3 men grabed me by my arm really thight i thought they stooped my blood circluation. i sqwirmed and try to wiggle my self out. My dad was thier being hold by 5 men he was tied up with tape on his mouth. i kept yelling help and screaming daddy help..but every time i yelled they would smack me or put a gun to my head. then they started wrapping me around with rope and they put tape on my mouth...then they just threw me in the trunk of thier car. from the trunks small window could see them untieing the rope of my dad...they let him free.. the car was starting up and it was going...i saw my dad running...like if thier was hope to save me..

( in mileys mind)

"i want to go home...this trunk stinks like dead bodies" i hope my dad can save me...why he let them take me like that...dosent he love me...

( miley just cried and cried)

SUDDENLY

ring...ring...ring..

My phone is ringing, its in my pocket but i couldent get it i was tied up...but i left it on speaker from my last phone call...the person who tried to call left a message...

-message from jake ryan-


	4. Chapter 4

CHapter 4

Mileys pov

im still in this stinky trunk...but the message that jake left me kept replying in my head over and over again.

(this is the message that jake left)

Hey, miles. its me jake...i know we havent spoke since the movie premeir...and i think i can be a normal person know...anyway im going to one of ur concerts for u know _hannah montana_...well see u on stage.

(back to miley)

I have a concert this saturday...and im being kiddnapped.

"come on men take that kid out that trunk and throw it in the basement" i heard from this stinky trunk.

3 men grabbed me and threw into a dusty smelly old basement from an old fire house. I was bumping down the stairs and getting my face scracthed from the nails on the stair case...i was rolling down with these tight ropes around me sqweezying my guts out...

Laturns Pov

Lathurn, so when u think snap will get the drugs, tommy said. Why are u asking this, do u have a feeling that he'll get them by 2 day, i said. " no, maybe i dont know boss". " i think u do ...tommy did u give some crack...and dont lie to me boy...cuz if i found out u did and ur lieing i will rip ur guts out and eat them for breakfast!!!"

I-i -i didnt boss, tommy said. "GOOD". So boys you want to have a little fun tonight. Yeah..the whole crew said.

"well one of u lucky fellas gets to rape the kid of snaps to teach him a lesson, rape her good...u know i would do it but i have good looking women already...and u all look like shit so u guys will never get a women...so u better off losing ur virginty NOW...(38 yr old men are still virgins, laturn said in his mind)...i'll tell u which one of u guys will be the lucky one, tonight!...


End file.
